The present invention relates to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle having an electrically shiftable transmission and a gearshift element pivotally arranged on a steering wheel of the vehicle.
Modern sporty vehicles, as, for example, some vehicles manufactured by BMW, have so-called “shift rockers” or “paddle shifters”, in addition to a gearshift element arranged in the area of the center console. The shift rockers are provided for the sequential upshifting and downshifting of transmission gears. A “shift rocker” is an actuating element which, for example, may have the shape of a lever or a design similar to that of a plate and is pivotally arranged on the steering wheel, i.e. it turns together with the steering wheel during the steering. In BMW vehicles, the shift rockers are arranged on the side of the steering wheel facing away from the driver. Their arrangement is very advantageous ergonomically because their touch or grip regions project upward beyond the upper steering wheel spokes, are therefore in the driver's direct field of view and can easily be reached by the driver's hand. Such shift rockers arranged on the steering wheel permit a particularly sporty driving because the driver can shift “manually” without removing his hand from the steering wheel.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle having at least one gearshift element pivotally arranged in the vehicle, particularly a “shift rocker”, which has a functionality that is expanded in comparison to conventional shift rockers.
This and other objects are achieved by a vehicle having a transmission and a gearshift element pivotally arranged on a steering wheel of the vehicle. By actuating the gearshift element, the transmission is shiftable in an electrically controlled manner from one transmission gear to a next-higher or a next-lower transmission gear. At least one electric switch element and/or at least one optical display device is arranged on the gearshift element.
The starting point of the invention is a vehicle having a transmission and at least one gearshift element pivotally arranged on a steering wheel of the vehicle. By actuating the gearshift element, the transmission can be shifted in an electrically controlled manner from one transmission gear to a next-higher or a next-lower transmission gear.
In accordance with the invention, at least one (additional) electric switch element and/or at least one optical display device is arranged on the gearshift element. The gearshift element according to the invention is therefore a multifunctional shift and/or display element which, in addition to being provided for shifting the transmission, is also provided at least for shifting a further function and/or for displaying a status, a driving condition parameter, a gearshifting condition or the like.
The at least one (additional) switch element is preferably designed and arranged such that a force to be applied for actuating the switch element leaves the gearshift element in a non-actuated condition. Thus, it may be provided that the gearshift element can be actuated, particularly pivoted, in the driving direction and/or against the driving direction. It may, for example, be provided that, for shifting into a lower transmission gear, the gearshift element has to be pressed into the driving direction and, for shifting into a higher transmission gear, the gearshift element has to be pulled toward the rear, i.e. against the driving direction, in the direction of the driver. In order to avoid a gear shifting operation being triggered unintentionally by actuating the additional switch element, it may be provided that the actuating direction of the at least one additional switch element is essentially transverse to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, in a vertical direction, or approximately parallel to a vertical direction of the vehicle. The force required for actuating the switch element should therefore have no or only a very small force component parallel to the direction of the actuating force of the gearshift element.
In order to achieve the above, the additional switch element can be arranged in an edge area, particularly on a lateral edge of the gearshift element, i.e. an edge facing the vehicle side. As an alternative thereto, the switch element may be arranged on an upper edge of the gearshift element, i.e. an edge facing the vehicle roof, or on a lower edge of the gearshift element, i.e. an edge facing the vehicle floor.
The term “switch element” should be interpreted in an extremely broad fashion. The switch element may, for example, be a simple push-button switch or a double button switch or rocker switch. Such double button switches or rocker switches can be encountered, for example, in the case of multi-function steering wheels of BMW vehicles, where they are used for adjusting the volume of the audio system. As an alternative, the switch element may be a knurled wheel or a knurled wheel segment. Naturally, differently designed switch elements are also contemplated for use herein.
It may be provided that, by actuating the switch element several times, different selection or information menus of an electronic selection and/or information system can be selected.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the display device has a light-emitting diode. As an alternative, the display device may simply be formed by one or more light-emitting diodes. In this case, conventional light-emitting diodes or so-called organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) can be used.
As an alternative or in addition, the display device may have a display, particularly an organic light-emitting diode display (OLED display) or a luminous foil by which various symbol systems can be represented. The display device may also be integrated in the switch element, for example, in a push-button switch. The display device is preferably arranged on a front face of the gearshift element or of the additional switch element facing the driver.
The display device may be provided, for example, for displaying a gearshifting recommendation, for example, of a currently particularly economical transmission gear, etc. As an alternative, various other driving condition parameters may also be displayed, such as the currently engaged transmission gear.
Furthermore, several additional switch elements and several display devices may be provided on the gearshift element. Precisely one display device respectively may be assigned to individual or all additional switch elements, which display device, for example, shows the function that is triggered by actuating the corresponding additional switch element.
If a display device is used as a “shift point display”, for example, a multicolored symbol system can also be used. Thus, for example, the following logic may be implemented:
(1) a “green” display means: an optimal rotational speed has been reached;
(2) a “yellow” display means: a shifting can suitably take place as of now;
(3) a “red” display means: a critical rotational speed range; shifting to a higher gear is urgently required.
Furthermore, a left gearshift element and a right gearshift element may be arranged on the steering wheel. The left gearshift element is provided, for example, for downshifting and the right gearshift element is provided, for example, for upshifting of transmission gears, or vice-versa. Correspondingly, a display device may be provided on the left gearshift element, by which display device, if required, the driver is prompted to downshift, and a display device is provided on the right gearshift element, by which display device, if required, the driver is prompted to upshift.
Summarizing, the invention permits a functional expansion of conventional gearshift elements arranged on the steering wheel, specifically in an ergonomically optimally reachable or visible position. An operation of operating elements in the area of the steering wheel is advantageous for the driver because his attention is barely diverted from what is happening on the road.
As a result of a “variable symbol system”, several different functions may also be assigned to a switch element additionally arranged on the gearshift element, in which case it is indicated to the driver which function is currently active.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.